Reverse and Rebirth :The Legend of the Blue Spirit
by Kornari
Summary: AU. Zutara. The world is at peace, and Zuko is travelling to the South Pole with his wife, Katara, for a reunion with her family. But when his secret identity as the Blue Spirit is threatened by bandits, what will happen to him? And will Katara find out?


**Author's Comments: **Ok, this one I started a while ago... but I remembered it the other day and I spent all day searching for the papers I wrote it on. I found them earlier today, so now here you go... a little story I thought up one night when I couldn't sleep (seems that's when most of my ideas come to me, lol ) ;D

**Disclaimer: **Avatar: The Last Airbender and all associated characters are (c) Nickelodeon and Viacom.

**

* * *

**

**Reverse and Rebirth: The Legend of the Blue Spirit**

Zuko knew all about the ambush, straight from the ostrich-horse's mouth. One of the men who had planned it had found himself drunk and cornered, and had spilled the beans in an attempt to save himself. It hadn't worked.

He also knew that his enemies were starting to piece together the information at hand about him. They were quickly figuring out the connections between himself and the vigilante hero known as the Blue Spirit, as well as the pretty blue-eyed girl so often at his side.

"I can't put her in danger any longer. It's not fair to her… she doesn't know who I am…" He rubbed a thumb across the cold metal mask in his hands. "I've got to-"

A soft knock on the door pierced his thoughts. "I'm going out for a walk." A young woman's voice called from the other side. It creaked open slowly, and Zuko shoved the mask into his robe as her smooth tanned face peeked around the door. "You wanna come?"

"No thanks." He crossed the room, his shoes echoing slightly on the floor. He placed a swift kiss on her cheek, smiling. "You go on ahead without me and have some fun. I'll come next time."

She frowned, that pouty face she always used to try and make him feel guilty. It usually worked, but tonight he had to resist. He looked down at her condescendingly and she smiled. "Fine. You promise you'll come next time."

"Yes." He laughed as she cupped his smooth, handsome face in her hands and kissed him again. "I promise."

But as the door shut behind her and he heard her footsteps receding down the hall, he whispered one last thing…

"I'm sorry…"

She had just entered the forest nearby where they'd moored the ship when Katara suddenly felt an eerie presence fall over her. "Maybe I should go ba-"

She never even had time to finish her sentence before a loud explosion crashed through the air, followed by the flash of light and fire from behind her that could only mean one thing.

On feet as swift as if she'd been given wings, Katara ran back in the direction of the ship. She reached the small inlet with almost inhuman speed, only to find herself staring at a mass of twisted metal and flames.

"No…" She breathed, tears spilling down her cheeks as she clutched the betrothal necklace around her throat… the silvery blue stone that had been given to her by her mother… coupled with the deep red ribbon that held it, signifying her marriage to the second Prince of the Fire Nation.

Something slivery bobbed in the water near the ship, and through teary eyes she concentrated hard on it. It could've been anything… but whatever it was, it had survived the blast. She would keep it to remember Zuko by… the last part of him she had left.

But as the bubble of water containing the object popped and it fell into her outstretched hands, she gasped. Her fingers ran over the lines of the blue metal mast, and her tears fell upon the unmarred surface. It dawned on her, then, why she had never seen Zuko and _him_ in the same place at once… Why Zuko'd never seemed to care that some masked man had swept her off her feet when anyone else who dared to pursue her had had to face the wrath of the Prince. Her constant savior, her avenging angel, the Blue Spirit… he had _been_ Zuko… her partner, her love, her friend…

And now, all she had left of them both was this piece of metal… She'd never known that his earlier goodbye would be for good… that that kiss would be her last on his lips…

That was the night _she_ became the new Blue Spirit.


End file.
